Немного другой поворот
by Aerosalo
Summary: Что если Томоки встретил Нимф, а не Икарос? В дальнейшем ожидается полный отход от событий манги... ну, когда я смогу это дальнейшее написать.


Пока что лишь зарисовка, большей частью соответствующая манге.

Дисклеймер: мне уж точно ничего не принадлежит.

Томоки сидел на земле и смотрел на небо, освещаемое миллионами звезд.

Вице-президент, все еще рассерженный за произошедшее утром, поймал Сугату. И мама Сохары не выпустила ее из дома в такой поздний час. Так что Томоки был практически один.

«А я думал, что мы дали обещание... Э? Значит я здесь один?».

Одним движением он поднялся на ноги.

- ЭТО ЧТО, ШУТКА? Это меня уговаривали прийти! - Зло сказал он. - Все, я ухожу!

Открыв свой мобильник, он посмотрел на часы. Уже 23:58

Флешбек:

«Небеса... захватили меня...»

Конец флешбека:

- Хаха.. Что это со мной? - Слова Сугаты эхом прозвучали в его голове:

«Сегодня в полночь новый континент пройдет над городом. Этот твой сон - он именно про этот новый континент. Новый континент приветствует нас.»

0:02.

- Ясно... Ничего не случилось. - Мобильник внезапно зазвонил.

- Что это значит, семпай? Где вы? - Закричал Томоки в трубку.

- Томоки? Виноват, виноват. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы все уладить. - Сугата вовсю мчался на велике. - Я направляюсь к тебе так быстро, как могу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился и внимательно меня послушал.

- УБИРАЙСЯ К ЧЕРТУ ОТТТУДА!

Томоки застыл в удивлении.

- Э? А?

- По пути я просмотрел последние данные. Что-то странное... - Сугата был прерван внезапным шумом. - Дыра.. *зззз* ...нормальное движение *зззз* ...остановилось....

- Что? Я не слышу. - Сказал Томоки, не понимая, о чем говорит Сугата.

- Ты *зззз* под... - Томоки посмотрел вверх и увидел... Огромную черную штуку в небе!

БУУУУМ!

Что-то с большой силой врезалось в землю, заставив ее содрогнуться! Томоки успел отпрыгнуть всего за секунду до столкновения.

Большинство людей скорее всего бы убежали, но Томоки подобрался к краю кратера.

- Ч-что случилось? - Задал он вопрос сам себе. И первое, что он заметил...

- %$#! - Он отпрыгнул назад, выкрикнув кое-что не совсем цензурное. - ЧЕЛОВЕК?

«Почему? Почему человек упал с неба?», подумал он, дрожа в страхе.

- Что... здесь вообще происходит?

«Нет, это не человек», подумал он, посмотрев ближе, «как человек может упасть вот так и не получить ни царапины?!»

Без разницы! Она определенно принесет кучу проблем! Надо дождаться Сугату-семпая.

Ага! Оставлю все на него, и буду жить как обычно.

Внезапно, пара гигантских колонн упала вниз, и одна из них - прямо перед нашим героем! Свернувшись в шар, он попробовал защитить себя, прикрыв руками голову.

- Я... не хочу больше! - Еще один камень упал рядом с ним.

- Черт, хватит уже! Я хочу вернуться к своей мирной жизни! - Закричал Томоки.

Но сильная встряска заставила его остановиться. Колонна приземлилась всего в миллиметрах от головы той девушки!

- Эй, эй... - Начал он.

Воцарилась мертвая тишина, даже ветер стих. На мгновение в парне развернулась внутренняя битва.

- Да все нормально... Она упала с неба без повреждений... - Еще больше колонн упало.

Томоки побежал.

- Так что я просто позабочусь о ней. Мир в первую очередь.

Томоки спрыгнул в кратер, крича «ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!»

- Когда я приду домой... - Он схватил ее руку.

- Я посмотрю телевизор... - Попробовал поднять ее. - И пойду спать! Черт, такая маленькая, а такая тяжелая!

Томоки едва не попал под удар несколько раз, совершая данный героический акт.

- Почему? Разве я не сказал, что хочу просто продолжить свою мирную жизнь?! - Прокричал он.

Самая большая колонна из виденных Томоки летела прямо на него!

- АААААААА!!

Внезапно он увидел землю совсем с другого ракурса. Повернувшись, он увидел причину этой странной ситуации.

Прекрасная девушка с голубыми волосами и того же цвета глазами спасла его. Та же самая девушка, что он пробовал спасти секунды назад. За ее спиной призрачно светились почти прозрачные крылья, а в глазах... стояли слезы?

*

Я повторяю одно и то же столько раз. Вы точно от этого устали.

- Запечатление.

Цепь с шеи девушки вдруг удлинилась и обернулась вокруг руки Томоки.

Я... просто хочу мирно жить. Но рядом со мной девушка с убийственным ударом... и фрик, который хочет летать (Новый континент наконец появился над этим городом).

Кроме того, этот сон даже послал мне SOS. И наконец... НМО (неопознанный мистический объект) упал с неба.

*

Томоки взглянул на цепь, обернувшуюся вокруг его правой руки.

- Что это? - Спросил он. Девушка ничего не отвечала, лишь как-то странно (с обожанием?) уставившись на него. Томоки же задавался вопросами, почему она плачет и, собственно, какого черта здесь происходит. Так прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем она, вздрогнув (как будто вспомнив что-то), опустилась перед ним на колени, в поклоне едва не касаясь земли.

- Здравствуйте... - Внезапно заговорила она. - Я - ваш электронно-боевой ангелоид, типа «Бета» [Нимф].

- Я исполню любую вашу команду... - Ее тон сменился с радостного на умоляющий. - Хозяин.

- Э? - Вновь спросил парень, еще не въехав в ситуацию.

- Пожалуйста, Хозяин, приказывайте мне, я сделаю что угодно! Хотите, я спою вам? Или, может, мне убить всех в округе? Что угодно, только прикажите мне!

«Она это что... серьезно?»

- ...Может ты все-таки поднимешься? - Неуверенно сказал Томоки.

- Да, Хозяин! - И она тут же сделала предложенное (ну, так считал только Томоки).

Она прижала руки к груди, слезящимися от счастья глазами смотря на него. «Я... я - всего лишь бесполезный мусор. Что кто-то... подобрал!»

*

Томоки проснулся в своей комнате, на своем обычном месте. Снаружи доносилось пение птиц.

- Томо-чан! На мне сегодня уборка, так что я иду вперед! - Послышался крик Сохары со двора. - Не проспи!

«Что это было?», подумал он, «сегодняшний сон...»

«Ангел... пожалуйста, позаботься о ней.»

«Ангел... какой еще ангел?», спросил себя Томоки и сел. Вдруг он заметил, что в комнате был кто-то еще.

- Доброе утро, Хозяин. - Нимф слегка поклонилась, сидя в другом конце комнаты. Томоки перевел взгляд на цепь, что все еще была на его руке.

«А, да... Теперь я вспомнил...»

*Прошлой ночью*

- Похоже, разорвать эту цепь мы не сможем. - Озвучил свое мнение Сугата, быстро осмотрев ее.

- Э? И что мне теперь делать?!

- Томоки, я должен спросить тебя об одной вещи.

- Эм, ну спрашивайте...

- Ты живешь один или с родителями?

- Ну... вроде бы как... один...

- Тогда я не вижу в этом никакой проблемы. - Заключил Сугата, садясь на свой велик. - Удачи вам двоим.

Гневные протесты Томоки он пропустил мимо ушей.

- И да, я ожидаю от тебя ежедневных отчетов! - Послышалось от удаляющейся фигуры.

*

«Блин... и почему именно я оказался втянутым во все это?», подумал Томоки, глядя на цепь.

- Вас что-то беспокоит, Хозяин? - Нимф, видимо, заметила направление его взгляда. У парня появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что она расплачется вновь.

- Эм... ты можешь как-нибудь убрать эту штуку? - Он слегка встряхнул цепь. Идти в школу с подобной штуковиной было бы очень... неудобно.

Лицо Нимф просветлело.

- Конечно, Хозяин! - И в ту же секунду от цепи осталась лишь пара звеньев у ее... ошейника.

Томоки облегченно вздохнул. По крайней мере, одной проблемой меньше.

- У вас еще какие-нибудь приказы, Хозяин? - Томоки снова захотелось вздохнуть, на этот раз вовсе не от облегчения. Снова этот умоляющий тон.

«И кстати...»

- Слушай, Нимф... не могла бы меня называть просто Томоки? - Конечно, у подростка были определенные мечты такого плана, но он явно не был готов к тому, что на него с неба свалится девушка и начнет называть его хозяином. Ладно, его предложение по сути ничего не меняло... за исключением некоторого облегчения неудобства.

- Да, Х... Томоки. - По какой-то причине ответ был уже не столь энтузиастичным. «Боже, я просто хотел спокойной жизни...» В который раз за прошедшие сутки Томоки подумал это?

Поток его мыслей был прерван урчанием сразу двух желудков.

- Э... почему бы тебе не пройти пока на кухню? Я сейчас. - Дождавшись, пока Нимф исчезнет из поля зрения, Томоки вылез из-под одеяла. Все же переодеваться перед девушкой было немного неправильно.


End file.
